Twirl for me
by Dreamtares
Summary: AU, Época Actual. Era lo único que podía hacer durante el resto de su vida sin cansarse, jamás se podría aburrir de hacer música con su cuerpo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Giselle!


Bien, esto está dedicado a Giselle, te quiero muchísimo amiga y en cuanto recordé tu cumpleaños tuve esta idea, por eso estuve pregunte y pregunte cosas de ballet c: De verdad espero que te guste y nos vemos en un rato para que pueda darte un abrazote enorme c: Y sí, le copié unas frases a la felicitación de Efrén porque creí que pegaban x3

Si se lo preguntan, estuve escuchando "Comptine d'un autre été l'après midi" de Yann Tiersen c:

* * *

_5:37, Denmark_.

Su mano salió de por debajo de las sábanas lentamente y se posó sobre el despertador, apagándolo. Se sentó, bostezó y estiró los brazos perezosamente como queriendo regresar a sus sueños, sabiendo que con el escándalo que provenía de la planta baja, sería imposible. Acomodándose el pijama, se levantó y frotó sus ojos, aún con el estupor de los que se levantan en contra de su voluntad. Le dio de comer a Flounder, su pez, se dirigió lentamente al baño y se lavó los dientes, ni siquiera molestándose en abrir los ojos en su totalidad. Una vez que acabó de limpiarse la espuma que había salido por no poder cerrar la boca, bajó las escaleras y saludó a su padre con un beso. Con sus hermanas ni hizo el intento. Tan temprano en la mañana y ya se encontraban peleando. Desayunó lentamente, esperando algún comentario por su presencia. No, nada. Terminó sus huevos con tocino y volvió a subir las escaleras, creyendo imposible que a estas horas siguiera queriendo regresar a su cama. Se metió a la ducha, aun escuchando los gritos de Adela, que resonaban por toda la casa.

.

-¿¡Papá!?-gritó Ariel desde las escaleras, a medio vestir y con la toalla mal enredada en el pelo. Al no obtener respuesta, rodó los ojos y regresó a su cuarto, revolviendo la ropa que había puesto sobre la cama instantes atrás.

-¿Qué buscas?-se volteó y vio a su hermana, Alana, con una mueca de curiosidad en la cara, mirándola mientras comía un plátano.

-No encuentro mi leotardo, hoy quiero ir a ensayar, ¿no lo has visto?- su hermana se encogió de hombros y señaló algo su cabeza. Ariel, confundida, llevó la mano a su chongo y rio avergonzada al tiempo que retiraba el tenedor con el que había estado jugando en el desayuno. Al salió de la habitación, dejando en ella a una pelirroja avergonzada y en punto de volcán.

Después de gritarle a todas y cada una de sus hermanas durante un buen cuarto de hora, encontró su leotardo rosa en la jaula de Max. Avergonzada y encarrerada a partes iguales, lo lavó y secó a toda prisa, para meterlo a su maleta y salir corriendo de la casa vistiendo una blusa delgada, su bufanda favorita y unos mallones con calentadores y tenis. Justo en ese momento, un taxi volteó en la esquina de su calle y casi tropezando, lo detuvo y se subió a él, esperando llegar a tiempo.

.

Fue al vestidor a cambiarse. Al salir vestía el leotardo, unas medias negras y en la mano cargaba sus zapatillas de ballet. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y con un movimiento se sentó de espaldas a la barra, casi en medio del impecable estudio aún vacío. Le gustaba llegar temprano, tenía tiempo para ensayar cómodamente. Dobló y dobló sus zapatillas hasta que estuvieron tan flexibles como las quería. Se paró y se agachó sucesivas veces, estirando sus músculos y flexionando sus piernas. Se calzó las zapatillas y fue hacia el cajón de la brea, girando sus pies para que quedaran perfectamente cubiertos por el polvo.

Caminando lentamente hacia la grabadora y cambió numerosas veces la canción hasta encontrar una que fuera de su gusto. Regresó al centro del estudio y se colocó enfrente del espejo. Levantó sus talones, sosteniéndose solo en las puntas y empezó a bailar. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se estiraba y flexionaba, Ariel tenía tanta energía que no podía creer lo cansada que se había sentido unos momentos antes.

Jamás se sentía tan feliz como cuando bailaba. La completaba y no cambiaría por nada la sensación de éxtasis que conllevaba ejecutar tan hermosa actividad. Era lo único que podía hacer durante el resto de su vida sin cansarse, jamás se podría aburrir de hacer música con su cuerpo. Giró y giró, viendo borrosos retazos del lugar donde se encontraba, sintiendo como si el tiempo se desvaneciera y solo existiera la música que acompasaba sus movimientos. Levantando sus brazos y dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor del salón mientras reía y acompañaba ciertas notas de la canción con su propia voz, se percató como sus compañeras empezaban a llegar, riendo y recogiéndose el pelo en una cebolla. Se detuvo, lamentando que el tiempo en el que podía bailar por todo el estudio sin que nadie más estuviera ahí terminara y saludó a la señorita Úrsula, que reía al ver la puntualidad de su alumna favorita.

-¡Bien señoritas! Colóquense a un lado de la barra y sigan mis instrucciones.-hicieron lo que se les ordenó y empezaron a hacer calentamientos.

Después de 4 horas, la maestra dio por finalizada la clase y se retiró, al tiempo que las demás chicas se iban una por una, dejando al final a la chica pelirroja del leotardo rosa. Quiso bailar un poco más, pero para ser sinceros ya estaba cansada y todos los músculos de su cuerpo gritaban a la par, rogando por un poco de descanso. Caminó hacia los vestuarios y se quitó las zapatillas, quedándose casi descalza de no ser por las mallas y se sentó, volviendo a calentar sus músculos antes de cambiarse e ir a casa.

.

_5:00 pm._

Escuchó cómo la puerta del estudio se abría y la curiosidad le ganó. Asomó lentamente la cabeza por la abertura de la cortina y en el reflejo del espejo vio a Eric, su novio. Con una sonrisa, apartó la cortina y salió a la vista, haciendo que el chico se girara y correspondiera con una sonrisa igual de sincera.

-¡Feliz día de la Juventud!-bromeó, sacando una tímida sonrisa de su rostro.

Eric agarró la cámara que traía colgado al cuello y le tomó una foto a la chica, que seguía riendo. – ¡Muchísimas felicidades corazón!-y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Vamos a comer lasaña, se esa que hace que te enfermes del estómago-pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Paso, creo que comeré spaguetti.


End file.
